Patent Document 1 describes a polarizing film including a compound (dichroic dye) dispersed in an orientated polymerizable liquid crystal compound and absorbing dichroic light. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe a dichroic dye having a maximum absorption at a wavelength of 350 to 550 nm.
Patent Document 2 describes, as a dichroic dye having a maximum absorption at a wavelength of 350 to 550 nm, a bisazo dye having a 1,4-naphthyl structure. However, a dichroic ratio of a polarizing film including the bisazo dye has been low.